Do You Love Me?
by Kawaii Looney Luna
Summary: This is a story about Ami and all she went through to be truly happy.
1. Don't Leave Me Here

"Tag your it," yelled a five year old Zoicite. "Not fair you run faster then I do," Ami yelled as she ran after him. It happened to be Ami's fifth birthday and Zoicite was the first child to arrive for the party. Since both parents were preparing for the coming guest, the two children had taken to playing around the castle. They had gotten some help from the gaurds so they wouldn't get caught.

(:D)

The song ended and Lady Mercury ran from the all too familiar hands of her dance partner. She had known that he was not sure it was really her; he thought she had gone back to Mercury before the big masquerade ball, but she had known it was him when he had first touched her.

It all started about a year ago when Ami was leaving to go home. There was a young man her age, twenty, who was going to Mercury to see Ami's parents, the King and Queen. The young mans name was Zoicite. Zoicite and the four other Earth guardians had the job of delivering messages to the other planets from the Earth and the Moon Kingdom. These messages came from Neo-queen Serenity, so this was one of the most important jobs. That day Ami and Zoicite were the only passengers on the space ship. This in and of itself made Ami even more unsure of herself then the fact she was a princess.

Ami was five-two, with short aqua blue hair and big blue eyes; she was great at studying, working, and learning how to do new things. She was learning how to become queen and how to protect the Moon Princess, Serenity.

Mercury was a beautiful and thriving planet. They had over come the theft and crimes of the earlier times, and had also learned how to overcome all illnesses, every so often someone might get ill but there were never any major outbreaks anymore.

Zoicite was six feet tall with hazel eyes and sandy blond hair. He was good with his hands, and taking orders from people with authority. He was one of those chosen to protect the Earth and the Prince.

Earth was a place said to be close to heaven. It was far from it. There were murders, robberies, and any other crimes. The people always looked to the Moon Queen to help solve their problems and she was frustrated and about to take over everything.

Ami had met Zoicite many times on her trips to the moon and knew him quite well. They both had the same interest and got along fairly well, until it came to what he wanted to do during his free time. Over the past few months of her queen training, which entitled her to go to the Moon on a regular basis, she had grown accustom to Zoicite and was actually starting to like him. The only problem was that he only had one thing on his mind when it cam to girls but only thought of her a sister. Ami was only about eight months younger than him so why does he have to like her as only a sister? Well it all changed when Zoicite was told he had to go to Mercury to deliver a message and he would be there about one week, depending on the flight schedule.

Ami knew that the flight took about eight hours so she brought some books to read, The History of: Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Obviously Zoicite did not know about the length of the flight. About two hours into the flight, Ami was through with her second book, Zoicite started to try to talk to Ami.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"The history of Mars, I have read the others already. Would you like to read one?"

"No thanks."

"Okay," was the last thing she said before going back to her book.

"Why are you going home?"

"I am the Princess" she replied with a 'duh' voice, then when back to her book and turned away. Zoicite finally gave up trying to find out anything about why she was not staying on the moon. He did borrow one book, while she was able to devour four during the trip home.

When they got to Mercury they were taken to the palace where Ami went right to her parents and gave them both hugs, while Zoicite just stood and watched. Zoicite gave his message then much to his delight he found out he had one week to spent time with Lady Mercury before he had to go home. He had started to like Lady Mercury and knew he had better make the most of the one week because he thought it was all he was ever going to have.

Much to Ami's dismay she was told that a Queen should be ready to be a guide, so she was going to have to be his tour guide for the week.

"Me," she thought, "Doing a servants job of tour guide, I have better things to do." As they started out on their first day together. Ami found it was not all that bad, but she did have work to do and she really wanted to be in the library reading a book.

That night after dinner Zoicite decided he would go and explore the massive palace to see why it had to be so big; he also wanted to know where Lady Mercury had scurried off to. The last place he decided to go was into the library. He had a feeling she was there but did not want to find her too soon. He was not prepared to see what he did see when he walked in to the gigantic room. "WOW!" was all he could say.

Ami was sitting on the floor in the back of the library reading a book that she had found that she had not read yet. "Now what does he want?" She thought but said, "Can I help you find anything?" She yelled to him so he would hear her.

"No I was just looking around," He said as he begin to walk toward her voice

"Oh, what are you looking for?"

"You he said as he walked around the corner and almost stepped on her.

"Me!?"

"Well I was actually exploring but since I have been looking, you are the best thing I have found on your planet, Lady Mercury." He said, being formal with her on purpose.

"Thanks, tell me how many of the planets have you been to," she said trying to keep the shock out of her voice

"All of them, but I spend most of my time on Earth."

"Tell me a story about one of your trips."

Zoicite thought for a moment, than began his story. He told her a story about the time he had to go to Saturn and actually came close to dying by the hands of Lady Saturn. He later found out that she was one of the legendary protectors of the Moon Kingdom. Lady Saturn told him to stay where he was as she went to call the Queen and see if he was actually telling the truth. After he was allowed to move he gave her the message and then had to wait a day to go to the next planet. In that day he was followed around with a staff pointed at him the whole time.

By now Zoicite was sitting on the on the floor next to Lady Mercury and had his arm around her. To his surprise she had given him no objections to this new position he had them in.

Zoicite continued to tell his story about how he had to go to the other outer planets and he had just as much trouble with them as he had on Saturn. After that he started on the inner planets and had no trouble at all. He finally ended up back on the Moon and then he found himself on a ship with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Thank you," she said as she felt herself blush, "I will see what I can do about people's manners. Did you even have a problem on Pluto?"

"No, she was waiting for me and told me she knew everything even before I stepped off the ship."

"Well we all have a power and hers is the guardian of time so I guess that makes since." She said before she even knew it, "Oops uh," she tried to correct herself and leave.

"Wait" he said as he held her to him and allowing her to finally realizing how they were sitting. "You're a guardian of the Princess correct; well I am a guardian of the prince. Great now I know I will see you again." He said happily and kissed her.

They talked well into the night about their lives and what they wanted to do with their lives in the future. Zoicite figured it was about one in the morning when Lady Mercury fell asleep. He kissed her on the head then slid into a lying position and curled up on the floor with Ami.

They were both awaken by a guard saying they had better identify themselves or die. At that point Lady Mercury turned to look at the man and yelled back at him, "You will die if you touch either of us"

"Your highness, I'm S-s-s-orry"

"GO, and if you talk I will personally KILL you!"

"Y-y-y-es my lady." And he was gone.

All Zoicite could do was smile because he now knew how mush power she had held over her people. Ami looked at him with a puzzled look on her face and then did something very surprising; she kissed him on the lips. She thought this was the best and the worst thing she had ever done. She thought she had just ruined everything, but that all changed when he kissed her back. When the kiss finally broke, Ami was blushing and Zoicite was stunned happily. They then decided to continue their week by going on "tours" of the planet.

Ami and Zoicite spent the remainder of the week getting to know each other and falling in love without telling each other or anyone else for fear of hurting each other. By the end of the week they had been to almost every major site on the planet and each time had managed to get away from the guards that always accompanied them. When it was time for Zoicite to return home Ami was so sad she was not sure she could even go see him off. When she did not come down to the ship, Zoicite went to her room to check on her.

"Ami?" He said, startling her, "are you alright?"

"I don't think I can wait four months before I see you again." She cried in his arms.

"Well then you might just have to go and visit your princess while my prince is there as well."

"But how will I get my parents to let me go, my love?"

"I can get the Prince to talk the Princess into calling you to see her. This would benefit all of us if I am not mistaken my friends like your friends as well."

"Yes I think that might work!"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

He pulled her into his arms and said "I love you Ami" then he kissed her hard on the mouth. He stopped when he when he realized she was crying, "What, is something wrong"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I love you for about three days but I did not want to ruin what we had. I love you Zoicite."

"Maybe I can get you guys there before three months from now." He then heard the all abroad bell and kissed her hard on the lips again. "I love you Ami, see you as soon as I can."

"I love you too." And then he had to run from her room to be able to catch the ship back to Earth in time.

Time seemed to go by as fast as a snail over the next few months. By the time a letter come from the Princess, Ami thought she was going to go crazy. The letter came a month earlier than planed and Ami was then worrying her parents by being so cheerful and ecstatic all the time around the palace. The letter said that all of the senshi were aloud to come to the Moon as soon as they could and stay through the masquerade ball. The letter was addressed by the Prince but it was Zoicite who actually wrote. He said that they were all coming but the only reason he got the Prince to 'talk' the princess into letting you girls come was if I told him the real reason I wanted you there so badly. The Prince said he would not tell the Princess but I think she suspects something. He ended with I hope to see you soon and I love you and then signed the letter. Also enclosed in the envelope was an official invitation from the Prince so she could show her parents.

As soon as she showed her parents they said she could go. The next fight to the Earth left the next day so she had to hurry. She had to go to the Earth then go to the moon, it was all about security. She had everything packed and ready to go by the time dinner came. Ami knew she would not get a lot of sleep that night, but she got absolutely none at all. She was up ready to go with breakfast waiting for her parents. By eight in the morning came Ami was so tired she was wide awake. When she finally got on the ship her mother gave her something to sleep and she sleep the whole eight hours to earth.

A very familiar smell and kiss and her forehead awakened Ami. All she did was put her arms around him and try to kiss him back, hoping she was asleep next to him as she dreamed so many times before.

"Lady Mercury!" was all she heard and then suddenly stopped and tried to stand and bow at the same time. She knew it was the Prince and she should be bowing but why was Zoicite laughing and not letting her stand. She finally realized that The Prince did not care if she stood or not he just wanted to see the woman that had captured the heart of one of his generals. He saw that she was beautiful and then decided to leave them alone and let the lady fully come to her senses.

"Zoicite, take her to her room and let her put her things down and then take her down to see the Princess, she has been waiting for all of her friends to come and see her. She is always complaining about how they don't see her enough." As the Prince, Mamoru, started to rant about his girlfriend Ami started to realize that she was still in the arms of Zoicite. "If she would just marry me for life everything would be better....'

"Okay, stop talking about her, remember I AM one of her close friends." Ami said while trying to stand so she seemed taller than she really was. She knew where her room was because she had stayed there many times and she knew where the Princess would be, in the kitchen eating with any other of their friends who was already there. She was so mad at the Prince that she just picked up her things and started to walk through the docked ship, past the4 guard and then up the stairs to her room. She could hear Zoicite telling her to wait and he would carry her thing but all she wanted to do right now is see her friends, get away form the prince before she got down right angry at him and then she could spend time with her love later. She made it to her room and had changed out of her traveling cloths and into a beautiful blue flowing gown and was leaving by the time Zoicite made it to her room, it took him so long because he did not exactly know where he was going.

She thought she was fast enough to get away, but she was not, he grabbed her, turned her around and kissed her hard on the mouth. She was still frustrated with the Prince but forgot anything bad about Zoicite at that moment. She realized that the guard made a slight cough when she started running her hands through his hair and they were backing towards her room.

"What was that for?" She asked trying not to be embarrassed.

"I have a few months of not seeing each other to make up for," and he kissed her again.

"Stop the guard is watching," she said. "So," and he kissed her again then sent her to find her friends.

(:D)

"I am so out of the loop," she thought to herself as she sat in the kitchen listening to everyone talk about the last four months. At dinner time all the girls sat at one end while the guys sat at the other and each group talked about the other. After dinner the respective couples went in their own direction. Ami and Zoicite went toward her room because she was tired; Zoicite made sure she was fine and kissed her, then he helped her unbutton her dressed and left. He knew he could get in big trouble if he went much further. "See you in the morning and I love you," he said as he closed the door and left.

The next few months went by in a flash. Every one had a blast and Ami even got to meet the other girls' boyfriends to see why they were so excited about the next few months. She soon learned that they each had a story about how and when they met the guys and why they never wanted to leave their sides. They spent most of their time talking and having fun with the other girls, and the rest of the time with their boyfriends.


	2. WHAT!

Finally it was the day before the big yearly Masquerade Ball. Everything was going perfectly and no one could be happier. All the girls were out in the garden talking when a messenger brought Ami a letter; she knew it was from her home because of the seal. Once she read it she went running off to see the Queen.

"I HAVE TO GO HOME!" She yelled at the Queen, "MY MOTHER IS DYING!"

"I am sorry Ami but if she does die then we need you to help your father."

"WHAT IF He dies too?" She started to calm down.

"Then my daughter will have three princesses and a queen to protect her."

"Well, then I am not going to the ball, if they are suffering then I will suffer too."

"NO! You will go to the ball but no one has to know that you are there. You don't want to go because of the questions you will get, but if no one knows that you are there, then there will be no questions. Not even the guys will know you are there, is that agreed?" The Queen stated.

"Fine, if that is how it has to be then I will go."

The whole next day Ami pretended to pack and say goodbye to every one. The girls spent the most part trying to convince her to stay through the night, but Ami kept saying "No". The most devastated was Zoicite; he had been looking forward to this night for months now, he had decided to ask her to marry him. Finally it was time for Ami to leave and every one said their final goodbye.

Everyone else spent the rest of the day getting ready and acting happy. As the girls got ready in their rooms, Ami got ready with the Queen. By the time the ball was to take place she was entering with the other guests.

Once inside she saw Zoicite standing with his friends not looking happy, she knew it was him because of the discarded mask in his hand. Ami was asked to dance several times and she accepted each time. Then about half way through the night Haruka asked her to dance. Ami knew it was her by her signature white and Haruka knew it was Ami.

"Why are you still here?'

"The planet has been quarantined." She replied.

"Then dance with him."

"No, I can't then he will be mad at me for lying." The song ended and just after Haruka had left, Zoicite walked up and asked for a dance. Ami was so sure he would know who it was that she even messed a step or two. Then as the song ended she ran crying from the all too familiar hands of her dance partner unnerving him slightly. She had known that he was not sure it was really her, she knew he thought she had gone back to Mercury before the big masquerade ball, but she had know it was him when he had first touched her so why hadn't he?

"Go after her," Haruka told him, as he stood there dumbfounded.

It took Zoicite a moment to understand what she meant, but when it did click, he still looked slightly dumbfounded. "Why should I, it will only make Ami made at me." He said.

"You are a stupid man, no wonder she ran crying. Trust me Ami won't be mad if you go after her, and maybe you can still salvage your relationship." And with that she went to find Mitcharu. Once it sank in what she had just said he took off running toward Ami's room, hoping she was still there and had not tried to go home already. He was about to open the door when he heard the faint sound of crying and then slightly knocked on the door.

"Ami?" He asked, but got no answer. "Ami I know you are in there, so tell me to come in or I will hope that you are dressed and come in anyway."

"You can't, the doors locked." She replied through the cries.

"Love, I can get through a locked door and if you don't think I can then you don't know all I am capable of do you." He said as he heard the faint sound of the door being unlocked. He took this as an invitation to come in so he did. What he saw he was not prepared for. Ami was standing in her room with a sheer robe tied loosely around her waist. Trying to be polite he quickly turned around and shut the door. "Sorry." He said.

"It's okay, I am just getting ready for bed, and I am the one who let you in the room." She said as she went to the sink to wash her she face. Before she could get to the vanity Zoicite was behind her with his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck and saying that he was sorry about the ball.

"I thought that I was wishing so badly that you were there that I thought I was dreaming when I was dancing with you." He said trying to explain.

"It's okay I guess, anyway I am more upset at the queen than anyone right now." She said trying to sound better.

"Tell me or I'll have to tickle you till you wet your pants."

At that all she could do was turn around and cry into Zoicite tux. She stood there for a long while and cried. Finally Zoicite picked her up, took her to the window seat in her room, set down, and held her until she stopped crying. Once she was done, she started to explain the events of the past few days to him. He knew that he did not know what she was going through because it had been almost twelve years since he was sent to earth to serve the Prince, all he knew was that he would do everything he could to help her. Before he knew it Ami was asleep in his arms looking peaceful for the first time in days. He too soon fell asleep for he did not want to wake and disturbed her because he knew she would need her sleep and strength for the coming days.

They were awakened the next morning by a familiar "Ami-Chan" from a very familiar voice. Zoicite figured by the light outside it was about eleven in the morning. He knew he should say something but he looked at Ami sleeping in his arms and decided to let her sleep. He stood up and carried her to the bed, kissed her on the forehead and then went to find Serenity to tell her where her friend was.

The next few weeks went by rather quickly and it seemed like no one did anything. Then one day the queen came to find Ami with a letter from her home. She went to find Zoicite before she even opened the letter.


	3. The big date

"You read it I can't, I am afraid it will be horrible." She said as she handed him the letter.

As Zoicite read, Ami passed the area. Once he was done he kissed her quickly and told her he would help in any way he could, then handed her the letter. It came from one of the higher up people still alive and said there were great losses, including her parents, and that the people thought she should come back home and be queen but they also believed that she needed to be married or marry soon after she got home. When he finished she just stood there with a very odd expression on her face that read MARRIED, they want me MARRIED! All that she could do at that point was scream until she could not anymore. Zoicite thought that it would not be that bad but also understood she did not like being told what to do.

"I can't believe what they want me to do."

"Well I can help with parts of the letter" Zoicite said and suddenly added, "Meet me for dinner tonight, around six okay," and he went running off.

"They want me to get married, MARRIED and soon." Ami ranted to her friends. At that moment Makoto came running in saying you need a nice dress for tonight, and that was all she knew. Ami was so flustered so had almost forgot about the date tonight. "A nice dress, well I guess we need to go shopping."

By three that afternoon the girls each had a new dress each in their own colors. Ami found a beautiful blue dress; sleeve less, with silver threads sowed into and throughout the dress. She also got small silver earrings, and silver hair clips for her hair. When the girls got home they sent Ami to shower so they could help her get ready to go on her date. Ami had some ideas of what Zoicite was planning but it was all the other girls pretty much knew what was going to happen, because Ami had told them of Zoicite reaction that morning

Zoicite had been planning and preparing for the evening since he read the letter. He had first gone to the cook and ordered dinner consisting of, Chicken Marcellus, rice, green peas (Ami's Favorite) and white wine. He found a nice secluded place and told the other guys to keep any one who came by away. Zoicite then had to go to the store; he knew that his ring fit on her thumb so from that he could size the ring. He found one that had a ½ karat diamond with four small blue stones surrounding it. He knew it was the one she wanted because he had heard Ami and Usagi looking and talking about it and Zoicite a long time to find a tux that was just what he was looking for. He finally found a white with a dark blue vest, sliver buttons and cufflinks. The only thing was it was a little more than he wanted to pay but he knew it looked good in him and his Ami would like it on him. By the time he got back to the palace it was a quarter to five, which meant he had just about an hour. Zoicite sent for Makoto to tell her where he was going to meat Ami at for their date, he had decided to be waiting for her while Jadeite brought her to dinner. He thought this would keep the suspense in Ami's mind.

"Where are you taking me?" Ami asked Jadeite as they walked across the palace grounds.

"Just a bit further, Princess" he replied. And in a few minutes Zoicite was waiting for them at the entrance to the gazebo. Zoicite then lead her to the table and thought she might faint if he had not been there holding on to her. He knew that she loved what she saw and that the night at least started out right. Ami thought that hopefully he would ask her to marry him, but then again she learned at a young age not to expect anything from anyone, even those she loves, besides family. Through out the dinner the two talked about the differences between the two planets and how people would except an outsider as the king.

"From what I gathered from the letter there are only about one-hundred people left alive on Mercury, so I believe they would not care who I married as long as I did. I think the only people who knew I had feelings towards you are my parents, and the minister doesn't know anything you, so I think he is hoping he will get to choose who I marry. And if he does I will end up marring his idiot son, who is just in it for the money." Ami ranted.

"So you think they will accept anyone, even if they have never heard of or seen him before?"

"I suppose," she replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you remember the first time we met? Running through the castle playing tag," He said reminiscing.

"Yeah I do, I can run faster now," she joked, "the best part was not getting caught, why?"

"I think that even at the age of five I knew someday something or someone would bring us together for all eternity."

All Ami could do was sit and look confused. Zoicite knew the look: what are you saying and get on with it already. "Have you ever had a time in your life that you knew you had to do something before the moment would be gone forever?"

"Your stalling, what do you want to say to me?"

Zoicite got a very determined look on his face, reached into his pocket, pulled out a small box, and opened it. Ami just satin awe. It was the ring she had been looking at when she thought no one else was watching, but somehow he knew and bought it foe her. "Ami, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Ami did not know what to do she just started to cry and nod her head vigorously. When she started to calm down Zoicite looked like he had died and gone to heaven. He slid his chair around to her side of the table, took her hand, and put the ring on her finger he then kissed he in a most passionate way.



Because of the situation on Mercury and the urgency of the letter, Ami and Zoicite opted for a short engagement. They sat the date for six months off and then got to work planning the wedding. They had it outside while the sun was setting. The guests came from all over the Solar System and were very pleased to see the new Queen married. Ami had found a white dress that went off the shoulders with blue beads laced throughout it. She let her brides maids choose there dresses and they all looked alike but in different colors. Zoicite had on a white Tuxedo with a blue vest and so did the grooms men. All-in-all everything went according to plan and was beautiful, Ami and Zoicite couldn't think of a better way to have a wedding.



Within a three-year span of time the planet Mercury was thriving and beautiful again. Ami and Zoicite had one child and one on the way. And yes, the people accepted Zoicite just as Ami thought they would


End file.
